My Goodbye
by BrucasxNaleyxJeyton27
Summary: It's in Brooke's POV, her and Lucas's goodbye at Leyton's wedding


**A/N: Ok I was watching One Tree Hill with Leyton's Wedding (Ugh) and the more I thought about it the more is pissed me off Brooke and Lucas didn't get their goodbye, I think that really needed one, since they had been through so much. Well this is a one shot with their goodbye or the goodbye I think they should have gotten. Read and enjoy :)).**

**

* * *

  
**

I can't believe it, not that I should be surprised even when we were together I knew it was always Lucas and Peyton, but the way he looked at me, the way he kept promising me it was me and him made me forget all my fears and gut feeling and fall for him again just to get crushed by him…again.

Now here I am helping my best friend fix her makeup do her hair and give her away to marry the man I love. Of course I have Julian and I do care for him I do, but my heart was given away a long time ago, to a blue eyed boy on a basketball court and he never gave it back.

10 minutes that's how long it is until Peyton Sawyer becomes Peyton Scott. A name I thought I would have one day, a name that by hearing it gives me chills because I hear Scott I think of only one person, the person I love most. I can't help but laugh at the thought of them only because she promised we wouldn't get sucked into the Peyton, Brooke, Lucas love triangle again but we did and I should have known it would happen.

"I'm nervous B. Davis." Peyton says looking in the mirror.

"Don't be." I smile walking up behind her placing my hands on her shoulders as we both stare into the mirror. "You are about to marry the man of your dreams, the man you have been in love with for years, so be happy and don't be nervous." I reassure her with a smile I feel tears coming on but I can't cry in front of her I won't let my pain ruin her day. "Now why you finish up in here I am going to go make sure everything is in place." I say with my fake Brooke Davis smile no one can see through but him as Peyton nods I run out of the tent letting the cool air hit my face as I feel tears stream down my face running my perfectly down make up.

Perfect, that word has been the word people used to describe me for years, my perfect make up, my perfect hair, my perfect friends and perfect life. But I'm not perfect, my heart is completely shattered and the one thing I want most in this whole world I can't ever have.

"Brooke…" his voice cuts throw my like a knife, I can't let him see me cry not over him, not again. I shake and blink my tears away; wipe my face and put on my smile and turn to face him "Luke…" I say in my cheerful voice "You all ready to marry that gorgeous bride of yours?" I smile; I know he is looking right through it; damn him for knowing me better than anyone else.

"Yeah I am," he says with a sigh "Brooke..." I know what he is about to say so I stop him before he does, I shake my head no and try my best to get these tears that are burning in my eyes to disappear.

"Please don't say what you're about to say." He looks at me an inches towards me and I feel my bad tense as he moves closer he reaches out and rubs my arm and I get that shiver down my spine that only he gives me.

"I don't forget Brooke." He says and as much as I wish he didn't and as much as I wish he would just walk away leave me alone to cry over him again I want him to stay. "I don't forget what we had and I don't forget the love I had for you."

'_Had'_ those were his words and they honestly hurts worse than him marrying Peyton today. "Why you doing this?" I ask begging him to stop. "Why are you saying this to me, I don't need to hear it Lucas I was there I know what we _had_, trust me as hard as I try I can't get what we had out of my head or even out of my heart. You broke me Luke god you broke me so many times but I think knowing now that you see me as your past hurts more because even if you don't; which I understand, I still love you Lucas and as I said before I probably always will." The words spill out and I wish to god I hadn't said it because the tears are pouring now and I know they aren't going to stop anytime soon.

"I do still love you Brooke." He whispers I shake my head trying to get those words out, I spent years trying to get him saying that to me out of my head the way his voice sounded when he would say it and the way his face looked when he said it, 5 years it took me and now he said it to me again and I know it's going to take 5 more years to get back it out.

"I know, you do it's just not the way I love you." I whisper back and I see his heart break I know he didn't mean to hurt me; I know when he said he wanted to be with me all those years ago he didn't mean to break me, I know those weren't his intentions but knowing it doesn't make it hurt any less.

"You will always be my first love Brooke, you will always hold a piece of my heart Peyton could never touch, a piece that still wants and needs you. A piece that no matter how hard I try to get it to stop gets jealous when I see you with another guy, knowing that he gets to touch you, hold you, make love to you, and just be with you. That piece will always be there Brooke. Always." I feel his hand shaking as it rubs up and down my arm and I am trying my best not to lose it right now.

I can't help these feelings I have for him as he brushes a tear away and I know it is wrong and being a maid of honor I am not supposed to do this but I lean up brushing my lips gently on his. I know it is beyond wrong he is marrying my best friend in minutes and I have a loving man sitting a few feet away but I need this; I need my goodbye. The goodbye I never got and that maybe selfish but Peyton is getting him in the end and she gets to be his True Love Always, I can at least have my goodbye kiss.

We break apart and he looks at me his eyes say all I need to know, I put on my smile it's not fake anymore, it's not anything but a feeling of content, "Let's get you married Broody boy." I smile using the nick name I gave him so many years ago.

"Ok Pretty Girl." He smiled kissing me on the cheek one last time as we make our way to the altar. I stood there as he says his vows to the girl I love most, my best friend, my Peyton and I am truly happy for her. She says her I do's then Haley asks him if he takes her to be his wife, he looks up at me; a look I only know; a look he only gives me; that Peyton can never have like that small piece of him, like that small piece of me no other man with ever have because it will always be a Brooke and Lucas look no one will get or have, I just smile at him a smile that says I am ok, I will be ok and I love him and I know he loves me, he smiles back as he turns back to Peyton and says I do.


End file.
